


[CHANBAEK] Emotions & Appetency

by callmeb6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb6104/pseuds/callmeb6104
Summary: * appetency (n.) - a fixed and strong desirePark Baekhyun was whining over his idol husband, Park Chanyeol, for showing himself topless on the latest episode of his variety show. Little did Chanyeol know that his husband for two years was already pregnant, finally carrying their first child.





	[CHANBAEK] Emotions & Appetency

"Chanyeol..."

It was close to midnight. Baekhyun called out his husband's name with that worry in his voice. He knew his husband wasn't around, but being with him for a decade now (considering their eight-year relationship before marrying two years ago) he couldn't help but to unconsciously utter Chanyeol's name as he stumbled over the bathroom, frail and his stomach feeling sick. He was weakly clutching onto the toilet bowl, desperately calling for his husband, as he went through the sudden pain. He felt so unsound.

It has been two weeks since he started feeling this, right after Chanyeol's flight to Taiwan for his shoot.

The sickly feeling wasn't much of a bother for the first few days. Baekhyun would get a heavy head on the morning, as if he hadn't slept even if he did. He'd find his most favorite meal taste like it was busted. He'd get irritated for the most shallow reasons. But Baekhyun didn't mind those, thinking he was just exhausted.

Things didn't occur much to Baekhyun's mind at all. He was busy minding the Italian restaurant Chanyeol's mother owned, the Vivapolo, which needed to close down soon after the contract with the lease expired. Baekhyun couldn't care less. He already had full on his plate, and he didn't even realize the weird things happening to him being anything serious at all.

Even until now, that his face was almost kissing the toilet bowl after vomitting his spirit out, he did not believe what his unconscious mind was telling him.

That maybe it has come. Maybe he was really pregnant.

"Oh my god, Chanyeol. Chanyeol, I need you here.. Oh god.." 

Baekhyun wasn't much dependent on his husband. Though the taller wanted him to, Baekhyun sometimes forget to let Chanyeol do things for him. He was an only child, and he was used to stand by himself. But now, suddenly thinking the possibility of him being pregnant, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel frightened. Just by the thought of it made him feel worse. He wanted to puke again, but then his recent vomitting empited his stomach all out. Baekhyun winced in pain. His fingers and lower lip were trembling both with fear and confusion. He was all alone in the house. The maids were all in their vacation for holidays so he had no one to call out, and he didn't want to disturb his husband who was busy taping a variety show.

Chanyeol was a K-Pop idol when they first met twelve years ago. He was then a member of the trio S.K.Y., which stood for the three members' names. Baekhyun was a singer under the same company. They were so different; Chanyeol was much taller and had sharper features, while Baekhyun was shorter and prettier. Baekhyun was a bright person and talked a lot, and Chanyeol was just out there, scaring the shit out of everybody else. Their personalities clashed at first, but Baekhyun then discovered how Chanyeol's cold and intimidating personality was just a defense mechanism to protect his soft heart. The singer was beyond happy to be able to make the taller take down the walls he created himself to let Baekhyun in his life. They were friends for a year before Chanyeol courted Baekhyun on the next year. They both had relationship for eight years.

And now they already reached their second year of marriage. Baekhyun was a retired singer, hands on the family business while Chanyeol turned to acting and doing variety shows after his group disbanded three years ago. Though they spent quite a long time with each other, Chanyeol's love and sweetness over his husband didn't falter. Baekhyun was the happiest married man in the world.

Baekhyun's heart felt like it would come out his chest. He didn't know why suddenly he felt so giggly, remembering things. It was like he didn't puke so hard moments earlier.

And now he suddenly felt the need to cry.

"Chanyeol," he said, burying his face on his palms. He decided on sitting on the dry tiled floor of the bathroom beside the bowl after flushing it. Sighing, Baekhyun felt a light pang on his heart as confusion dawned over him again, "Chanyeol, please come home, I'm.. I'm scared."

Baekhyun was crying his heart out. He didn't know why. He was feeling really sick; his head was heavy and his stomach wasn't fine. His fingers and lips were trembling and his skin was pale. Baekhyun was nowhere near being okay. He wanted his husband to come home.

He needed Chanyeol to come home.

Without thinking, Baekhyun stood up with his wobbly legs and walked to the bedroom, fetching his phone from atop the bedside table. He immediately pressed the speed dial number one, ringing Chanyeol's number.

It was after two rings when the call was answered, "Hello, Baekhyun?" It was another voice; Junmyeon, Chanyeol's manager. "I'm sorry, Chanyeol is taping now and---"

There was a sound of things ruffling---like a phone being snatched away from Chanyeol's manager. A few more seconds passed and then that was it. Chanyeol's voice was heard on the speaker, "Hey, baby?"

Baekhyun felt like crying more upon hearing his husband, "I'm.. I'm s-sorry, are you busy?" He glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. Baekhyun winced at his stupidity, "Oh god, I'm sorry. Of course you're busy, how stupid am I to even ask..."

"No, baby. Tell me. Is there something wrong?"

Something wrong? Baekhyun didn't feel his tongue for a second. He didn't know what to say first. Everything felt wrong. His head, his stomach, his arms and legs, even his heart---it all felt so wrong. Baekhyun was silent, and was only out of his trance when he heard Junmyeon's voice at the background, "Chanyeol, you said two minutes. It's been three. I don't think the director will understand."

Baekhyun heard his husband's whisper asking for another minute. He sighed, "Baby, i-it's nothing. I'll just wai---"

"No, Baekhyun. I'll listen. Tell me."

Baekhyun thought about arguing, but he thought it would take much more time if he did, "Just---just come home already. I feel so lonely. I miss you."

Baekhyun fought a sob. Of course, he lied. He wasn't just lonely. He was feeling so many other things along with loneliness. He didn't know why, he was so confused. It may be because his husband was away for almost two weeks now, taping the show. But besides that, Baekhyun knew there was also something else. He couldn't figure it out, that was why he needed Chanyeol.

Baekhyun heard his husband sigh in agreement after being silent for a few seconds, "I miss you too. So much. Don't worry, I'll be right there soon, okay?"

"I know that. I'm sorry I called."

"It's okay. I miss your voice, it's a good thing you called me."

"You should go. I'm disturbing you too much."

"No, you're not. We're finishing, anyway. But for now, I gotta go, baby. I'll call again later, hmm? I love you."

"Okay. I love you, too."

Placing the phone down, Baekhyun figured he should make up an excuse reasonable enough to give his husband. He knew Chanyeol didn't believe it when he said he was lonely so he called. Chanyeol would definitely ask what was wrong, for sure. Baekhyun need to figure things out before his husband returned.

And if he really was pregnant, he needed to be sure before he break the news to Chanyeol.

*

Baekhyun was busy working on the cash register that night. He, along with a few employees, worked on closing down Vivapolo. One worked on doing the dishes at the back, while another two cleaned the place. Lee Young Mi, Chanyeol's mother, was not in sight. She was tending on her grandchildren, Yura's two daughters.

Baekhyun felt gloomy thinking about it. He was happy, of course, for Chanyeol's older sister and her husband for finally having and raising kids. It has been five years since their wedding, and it took them a year to finally have the twins. The Parks were so delighted, having the first set of grandchildren in the family. Baekhyun, too, was very much happy.

But being married to Chanyeol for two years now, he admit he was jealous.

It was imprinted on his mind that he was a carrier since he was thirteen. Androgynous men had the high possibility of conceiving a child, considering how they produce hormones for both sexes, even from childhood. It could be verified in their teens. Baekhyun was verified since then, and he knew he was capable of giving his husband the little bundle of joy that he was sure Chanyeol would want.

But up until now, they've got nothing.

Staring at nowhere in particular, Baekhyun closed the register. He unconsciously placed a hand above his tummy, gently caressing it. He was frustrated, he should know his body well. But he wasn't sure if he was pregnant or not. Of course, he could go visit a doctor anytime but he was too scared to go. And maybe he was also scared to be disappointed because even though he was nervous, he was hoping that he was already carrying a baby inside him.

He might be miscalculating things, but he hope---he really hope---it was finally there.

It was not too long ago since he and Chanyeol did it, anyway.

Thinking about his husband, Baekhyun suddenly felt the urge to call him. He was about to, walking towards the front porch, but was stopped when he overheard the last customers talking and settling on the table near the entrance. They were both girls looking like they were at their mid-20s, both giggling at a phone. They were probably watching something.

"The hell, I passed out because of tiredness after coming home last night, I didn't get to watch this!"

Baekhyun wasn't one who liked eavesdropping, but his attention was caught when the other girl replied.

"At least you already saw the clip here. Now you can finally understand why I'm fangirling, seeing how Loey looks with his shirt off! Oh my god!"

Loey. It was Chanyeol's stage name when he was still an idol. He was Park Chanyeol now, being an actor but there were some who still called him by the idol name.

"Hey, calm down a bit! Geez, we're at Vivapolo and Baekhyun's here! He might hear you. You know he's Loey's husband, you bitch."

"I know, I know. Loey's just an actor, anyway. And it's not like I'll make a move on him, god! It's just.. I can't still believe how sexy he is! Not to mention, he looks like a Greek god. That abs and guns. Damn. Really, he's so hot shirtless!"

"Well, you have a point. Shirtless Loey is trending since last night until now."

"Shit, really?"

Baekhyun frowned. Last night? Ah, it was a Thursday last night. Chanyeol's variety show aired every Tuesday and Thursday at 11PM. But Baekhyun had not watched it. Where was he again that time?

Oh. He was at the Parks last night.

Baekhyun went on with his tracks. Of course, the Parks didn't really watch television that much in their house. They were always busy handling their businesses; the restaurant, the coffee shop, even the small business the Park patriarch has founded. Of course Baekhyun wouldn't know about the variety show. He spent the night bonding with his mother-in-law and slept on the guest room afterwards. Even if it was really trending all day, Baekhyun still wouldn't have known since he did not open his phone the whole day. The restaurant was closing down soon, and he was busy.

Of course, how could Baekhyun know? How could he know his husband went shirtless on the latest episode of his variety show?

To top it all, how could Baekhyun know when Chanyeol didn't even tell him?

Instead of going outside and making the call, Baekhyun went back and sat on one of the chairs in the middle. He tried relaxing, resting for a bit and waiting for the employees to wrap things up so they could go home. He never left without the shop being totally closed down. His driver waited outside in the car, and Baekhyun just leaned his back on the chair so he could wait. His phone sat heavily inside his pocket, hands itching to call his husband who was scheduled to go home not until tomorrow.

But he did not.

Baekhyun was still processing why he was not aware about Chanyeol needing to go shirtless in public, not to mention in a variety show where he knew the rating was high. The customers were even talking about it. Many people must have seen it.

Many people must have seen Chanyeol's body. His husband's body.

Baekhyun was supposed to be the only one to see that. He didn't care if Loey danced half naked when he was still an idol. He didn't care if Loey showed his abs and guns on concerts before.

What mattered is that Chanyeol was now Baekhyun's husband and Chanyeol was not Loey anymore. Suddenly, Baekhyun felt the rage building up his chest. He was clenching his fist, holding his phone and blocking his husband's number. There was no mature reason, but Baekhyun had the strong urge to do so. He just held the phone afterwards, so close to contacting Lee Young Mi into telling how he didn't want to tag along them having lunch with Chanyeol after him arriving to Seoul tomorrow. He was so close to dialling the number but was then startled when it rang. Baekhyun's body jolted in surprise, holding the gadget onto his hand and seeing his mother-in-law's name on the caller ID.

Calming himself, Baekhyun answered with a restrained shiver in his voice. It was weird as to how he was so angry earlier, "H-hello, mom?"

"Baekhyun, aren't you home yet?"

"Not yet, mom. I'm still at Vivapolo."

"Why are you still there? Baekkie, you should go now. Chanyeol is worried. He said he can't contact you, he's been trying to reach you since he landed in Seoul. I told him I'll try calling you and tell you to go home. So he's there right now at your house, waiting."

Baekhyun was speechless. He thought Chanyeol was coming tomorrow?

Not hearing any reply, Mrs. Park went on, "Chanyeol didn't tell us he's changing his flight to today and wanted to surprise us especially you, Baekhyun. So he's there. Now tell your driver to take you home, dear. My son is really worried."

*

Chanyeol could not bring himself to sit.

His mother told him to wait for his husband at their house. Apparently Baekhyun was still helping on handling Vivapolo, and he chose to stay the night since they will be closing it down after a few days. Chanyeol could not help but worry. He never liked Baekhyun working too much. It was like that even when Baekhyun was still a singer before they married and even when Baekhyun retired and decided to take over the Byun family business (which actually partnered with the Parks).

And now that he heard Baekhyun was working over time, he could not help but be worried. Baekhyun was even out of reach. Chanyeol couldn't contact him.

The sound of the door opening caught Chanyeol's attention. He didn't hear the sound of the car engine from the outside. The moment he was out of his trance, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun opening the main door after thanking the driver and letting him go home on his own. The actor stood tall, walking up to his small husband.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol smiled a bit, relieved that his husband has come home. He looked at Baekhyun, who was supposed to greet him back or give him a hug at least. Instead, he received a cold shoulder, leaving him confused.

Baekhyun just nodded at him (acknowledging his presence, at least, but of course it wasn't enough) before silently (and oh-so-slowly, Chanyeol wondered why) walked upstairs towards the master's bedroom. Chanyeol followed suit, careful not touch his husband's skin. He knew that whenever Baekhyun snobbed him like this, something was wrong. Something was indeed wrong.

"Is there something wrong?"

Baekhyun's face was painted with frown as he continued on walking.

"Baekhyun, did I upset you or something?"

Chanyeol sighed. He and Baekhyun had entered the room, but the smaller remained silent and obviously disturbed. The taller was confused. Even when upset, Baekhyun wouldn't be like this. He would at least tell Chanyeol to leave him alone for a moment so he could think things over.

"Baekhyun, babe, are you upset with me? Did I do something wro---no, I did something that made you upset, didn't I? I'm sorry, tell me what it is, please?"

It was only a few seconds after before Chanyeol got a reaction from his husband. The smaller sighed deep, frown still visible on his face. Only then did he face Chanyeol, who was standing near him. The look on the taller's face was too worried---warm and soft, even. And it only took Baekhyun a second before he felt his eyes moisting as the pang on his chest dawned over him.

Chanyeol's eyes were wide, obviously panicky. Words didn't seem to register on his mind, and his tongue failed to give him the right things to say. Almost hesistantly he stretched his hand, reaching his small husband, "B-baby---"

"No!" Baekhyun moved away from him, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Chanyeol was taken aback. Baekhyun never did this.

"Baek---"

"I said don't touch me, Park Chanyeol!"

Until now.

Baekhyun's eyes were glittering with tears. His husband knew he was fighting a sob, but Chanyeol could only watch. Baekhyun was like that when angry, but this was the first time Chanyeol has seen Baekhyun like this without even knowing the reason why. The smaller rarely act like this, except for big reasons. Of course, there was a big reason. It was just that Chanyeol couldn't figure out what that was.

Chanyeol sighed in defeat, "Okay okay, I won't touch you, baby, but please tell me the reason first. What did I do wrong?"

Oops.

Chanyeol must have asked the wrong question because the moment the last word slipped out his tongue, his husband was red with madness. A pointing finger from Baekhyun rose in slow motion in front of Chanyeol's eyes, and right then the taller of the two knew he was doomed. As his husband breathed in a lungful of air (to probably rant or shout at him, Chanyeol didn't know) the taller braced himself from what was coming.

But instead of the high pitch voice, Chanyeol heard a choked sound from Baekhyun's throat instead. Eyes wide, Baekhyun threw a palm on his mouth, running towards the bathroom right after putting down his things fast on the floor.

Chanyeol ran after his husband, frightened. He was away for two long weeks and he was worried Baekhyun was having some sickness he wasn't aware about.

He was thinking that was why Baekhyun was calling him like he was disturbed and problematic.

"Baek?" Chanyeol's voice echoed inside the four walls of the bathroom. His eyes looked for his little husband as soon as he entered the place. Baekhyun was there, vomitting his insides on the toilet bowl, "What happened, baby? Are you alright?"

The question must have angered Baekhyun more, much more than the last question Chanyeol had asked him a few moments ago. The smaller, though in obvious pain, had both irritation and madness drawn all over his face. Trying to fight the urge to puke, Baekhyun maintained the mad face as he let his feeling out towards his oblivious husband, who was kneeling just behind him wanting to help.

"You!" he said, a finger pointed at his husband's chest sharply. His face was scrunching from time to time to suppress his vomit, "I HATE YOU! THAT. IS. MINE!" he shouted. Each word was emphasized with a sharp point of his finger at Chanyeol's chest.

"What---"

"Shut up, mister! You're not---s-saying anything. Unless. I. Say. So!"

"Okay, I---"

"I said you're not. Saying. Anything!" Baekhyun winced in pain, a hand clutching onto his stomach as the other one supported his weight towards the bowl. He tried vomitting, but the water that was coming out from his mouth was pure gastric juice, hurting his abdomen and moisting his eyes more, "Who the prick even told you?! That you can show my.. p-property! TO THE PUBLIC!"

Baekhyun was really having a hard time. It was hurting Chanyeol, seeing his love go like this; pained and suffering. He was convinced Baekhyun was sick and didn't tell him the whole time and that made him even more worried. He wanted to help, but he was clueless what was happening. He couldn't even fish out his phone to even call for aid. He felt so stupid.

"I'M GONNA CALL MY LAWYER AND I'LL SUE THOSE PEOPLE WHO LOOKED AT YOUR BODY, I SWEAR!"

With that, Baekhyun pulled himself up. Chanyeol immediately followed, trying to support his exhausted husband, but still not touching him. He didn't want to upset Baekhyun more, and it was only when the smaller almost lost his balance when Chanyeol had the chance to support Baekhyun's weight. The latter leaned over Chanyeol's chest for support, saying over and over how he would definitely sue the whole country as the taller guided him on the bed.

"Baby, what exactly is happening to yo---shit, you look so pale."

"I'll sue them, I'll sue them.."

"Baby."

"I will really sue them.."

"Baekhyun."

"I'll sue everyone---"

"PARK BAEKHYUN."

It was his whole married name that got Baekhyun silent. Chanyeol's voice was naturally deep and whole, but the way it called the name doomed Baekhyun's existence. He didn't know why, or how, but his body quivered as his eyes started watering much messier than earlier. The tears reached his cheeks, "Why are you angry at me now? I didn't d-do anything. It was you who went shirtless on that freaking variety show. You're a bastard, a real bastard!"

Baekhyun was crying. He had arms embracing his own legs, both because he wanted to cover his face as he cried and because he wanted to curl up with what his abdominal pain was giving him. Tears and snot wet his cheeks and chin.

Chanyeol watched in worry. So that was why his husband was mad. Because of that part in the show where he went shirtless. It wasn't part of the script, but the director asked him to. The concept was seeing how the actors lived their daily lives. And Chanyeol was filmed that time right after taking a bath and putting on some pants.

Baekhyun began hitting his husband, whining with a series of tears and hiccups. The hitting was constant; his palms consistently landed on just about any part of Chanyeol's body Baekhyun could reach. Chanyeol's face scrunched in pain.

"Why did you.. s-show yourself half naked on that freaking.. on that freaking variety show?!?!"

"Ow, ouch! Baby, why are you---aw! hitting me?!" Chanyeol wanted to protect himself. But the smaller looked eager, "I'm sorry, okay?! Stop crying, please."

"I hate y-you! I hate you! I told you your body is only mine, right?! Why did you just do that.. t-thing?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I know, I shouldn't have done that, but the director was pestering me and---yes, it wasn't good enough of a reason so I'm really sorry, baby, please forgive me. Stop crying because it's hurting me, fuck, it's hurting me."

Only then when Baekhyun stopped with all the hitting. Chanyeol tiredly looked at his husband. Baekhyun was definitely wasted. He sighed, stretching his arms and hugging his husband in the process, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad anymore. I won't do that again."

Baekhyun was quiet, thankfully. Chanyeol had a hard time calming him down, and he was grateful his husband had quieted like this. He was about to say thank you to the heavens, relax his body a little and exhale but Baekhyun started crying silently. His sobs were unexpectedly as soft as a whisper. Chanyeol held him by the hand, making him relax.

A few minutes after Baekhyun breathed to finally explain himself, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Chanyeol."

He began crying again, hiccups never leaving his throat, "I'm sorry, I'm just, I don't know, stressed? I feel sick. I feel bad, really really bad. I feel nauseous. I feel weak. I want to vomit but my stomach won't allow me. And I miss you, I miss you so fucking much but you weren't here and I was so scared. I was panicking.

The moment I saw you I wanted to shout and hit, I don't know why. I'm so so emotional I hate myself. I know, I'm being unreasonable and definitely a crazy person," he pouted, face almost begging, "B-b-but please don't leave me, I'll change, I promise---"

"No, it's fine. You're stressed, it's okay. Don't worry about it I love you so much."

The hiccups were still there, but Baekhyun was calmer. His eyes and cheeks shined with the moist of fresh tears. His lips were agape, and his nose was puffy red, "You won't leave me?"

Chanyeol shook his head, "Of course I won't leave you, Baekhyun." He didn't know why his husband suddenly outbursted like this, but it was too cute to handle. Usually it took Baekhyun three strikes before he snapped like this. But judging from what happened earlier, Chanyeol was thinking that maybe his husband has been too occupied the whole time he was gone.

Chanyeol smiled. He started caressing Baekhyun's shoulder, comforting him. "I think you're stressed, baby. I told you not to handle Vivapolo for a while. You're already busy with the cafe. You even helped dad on his business. You're investing too much time and energy, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol saw his husband sigh. Suddenly he felt relieved. He knew that expression. Baekhyun was absorbing his words. The smaller may be tough and all, but sometimes he really just need his Chanyeol's words to calm him down. Chanyeol was right, anyway. It was true. Baekhyun had been helping out a lot, to Vivapolo, to the cafe, to his father-in-law's business. He had to deal with many things at the same time, and it was not just time and energy he was investing. He was investing too much emotion too. Especially to Vivapolo. It had so many memories of him and Chanyeol when they were still both singers. He was giving it the most attention.

Nodding his head, the smaller inhaled and exhaled calmly. Chanyeol gently held him in his arms, warm skin touching over his cold one's. Baekhyun leaned in, hugging Chanyeol. His husband hugged back. Suddenly, the smaller felt sleepy.

"Yeol, baby?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have t---"

"You're right. I'm just stressed. Sorry for snapping like that. I won't do it again."

It's okay. Chanyeol just nodded. You looked so cute so it's fine.

"Don't worry about it."

"But still. I'm sorry. And, Chanyeol..?"

"Hmm?"

"I saw the clip."

Chanyeol frowned in confusion. Baekhyun continued.

"The variety show. That part where they filmed you after your bath. I saw your abs. Your biceps. Your chest," he chuckled, "I.. like it. You really look hot. It's not a question it was trending all day."

Chanyeol realized he wasn't old enough to experience fluttering butterflies on his tummy. Baekhyun had this effect on him. He blushed. His cheeks felt so warm.

"Thank you, beautiful."

Baekhyun smiled through the hug. He was just tired, afterall. He was miscalculating things.

Maybe he really wasn't pregnant afterall.

*

Later that night, as Chanyeol stared at nothing because he couldn't sleep, he heard his husband's voice. Park Baekhyun talked in his sleep, alerting Chanyeol who was laying down beside him, hugging him. The taller hugged him back, his arm caressing Baekhyun's back to lull him to sleep deeper.

As Baekhyun talked in his soft, soft voice, his hand moved towards Chanyeol's chest, his abs, his biceps. Chanyeol looked at him confusely, but Baekhyun just continued touching softly.

"Mine, mine. Just mine.."

*

Baekhyun became so clingy. And touchy.

Sure, he always had been. But Chanyeol knew his small husband liked being sneaky more than giving public displays of affection. Just being touchy and flirty without wanting to be exposed made Baekhyun feel more excited. Naughty, but Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was being so cute.

But now maybe it was a different thing. It wasn't the first time Chanyeol went away for a while because of work, but his little sunshine acted like they were separated for a whole year. The actor had a week off, considering his schedule, and Baekhyun did nothing but cling to him like a koala, not wanting to separate even for a second. Unlike last night, when Baekhyun was throwing tantrums like a child, he was now smiling and happy. Chanyeol was glad, but he could not stop wondering why Baekhyun was extra clingy, not to mention everybody could see them inside Vivapolo right now.

Mrs. Park held an empty tray as she went back the counter. Chanyeol was there, going from table to table (he really liked helping in the resto by getting the customers' orders himself) and undoubtedly making the people gasp in surprise whenever they realize the actor Park Chanyeol, formerly Loey from S.K.Y., was asking for their orders. Meanwhile Baekhyun looked at his husband from afar as he stood by the cashier, pouting. Lee Young Mi could only adore the sight. Her precious son-in-law was giving her the same old feeling she went under long time ago.

Chanyeol returned, a notepad and a pen in hand. He gave the paper to the people on the back kitchen so they could make the orders. Lee Young Mi saw the smaller pout longer. She tapped Chanyeol on the back.

"Yes, mom? Anything else you need me to do?"

"Tend to your husband, Park Chanyeol. Looks like he needs you."

With that, the actor immediately turned to see his pouting husband. Baekhyun's hand was supporting his chin as he leaned on the counter. When he heard his mother-in-law's words he started batting his eyelashes in slowmotion, trying to look pitiful. Mrs. Park went to fetch more orders, laughing, as more people went in. Baekhyun could really be a baby sometimes.

"Is there anything you need, babyboo?"

Baekhyun didn't smile at the cheesy endearment. Instead, he walked small steps closer to his husband and hugged him. Chanyeol felt surprised as he hugged back. Baekhyun felt warmer. Maybe because it's almost winter?

"You," he answered, "I need you, honey."

"Why? Do you want me to do something for you?"

"Hmm."

"What is it, baby?"

"Can we go home? I don't feel like helping here today. I feel tired. I just want to go home and cuddle with you."

Now that was weird. Baekhyun loved Vivapolo, out of all their businesses. When did staying home became more important to him than Vivapolo?

Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun's hair as the latter buried his face on his chest. He thought his husband looked so adorable, so soft. He looked so, so, dependent (in a good and not insulting way, of course) and Chanyeol couldn't help but feel happy. In times like this where Baekhyun let his guards down that the taller knew his husband needs him. That he was very much needed in Baekhyun's life.

"Shouldn't we help mom here, though?" he asked, teasing a little. Baekhyun just stomped his foot in annoyance.

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Mom gives me everything I want, that's how much she loves me. If I tell her I want to rest today, she'll give me a day off."

Chanyeol chuckled. Of course, the Parks spoiled Baekhyun a lot. Baekhyun didn't like it that much, being pampered by the whole family, but it was cute how he seemed to acknowledge all his priveleges now, being like this.

Chanyeol was about to speak, gently tapping Baekhyun on the back, but the smaller said something, "Besides, I don't like how the girls are oggling at you, honey."

"What?"

Baekhyun pulled from the hug. Pouting, he set his eyes sideways, careful not to let the group of high school girls settled on the table by the door see him looking at them, "They were giggling while looking at you since earlier. They smiled so flirty when you took their orders. Their eyes followed you everywhere."

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun's gaze, seeing the girls he was pertaining to, "Baby, they're just highschool---"

"But they're still girls!"

"And I don't like girls. I only love you."

"But still---"

Chanyeol sighed. Having the much broader arms, he strongly grabbed his husband's smaller frame and pulled him against his own body. Things happened so fast; a second passed and Chanyeol was kissing his husband on the lips. Gasps and giggles were heard inside the restaurant, people turned out to actually watching the couple in secret. Mrs. Park just stood in a corner, laughing softly to herself.

Chanyeol planned to make the kiss shorter. However, when Baekhyun kissed him back, there was something that made him kiss deeper. He cupped Baekhyun's cheeks, closing his eyes gently as he nipped his husband's lower lip and kissing him oh so gently. Chanyeol's heart began beating faster. Baekhyun felt so warm. Even his mouth felt so warm. Chanyeol couldn't help but to drown into it. He continued on nipping and feeling Baekhyun's soft wet lips, breathing in his warm breath. Baekhyun kissed him back in the same level of passion.

Chanyeol almost drew out his tongue to let it wander inside his husband's mouth when he heard his mother's voice dominating the restaurant's walls, "Okay!" she said, clapping her hands once to draw attention, "I have an announcement to make."

Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss (disappointing Chanyeol). He turned his gaze---distracted, like a baby waking up from a deep, his cheeks a light shade of red. His eyes caught people's eyes turning to Mrs. Park's direction.

She was smiling ear to ear, looking at the couple's direction knowingly. She let out a happy sigh before continuing, "I'm making a special dessert tomorrow and we're giving it to the first 100 customers. So if you'd like some, come here early tomorrow, okay?"

A series of cheering and excitement filled Vivapolo. The people excitingly went on with their good, talking occassionally. Lee Young Mi smiled at the staring Baekhyun, who turned out unconsciously leaning on his husband's chest. Chanyeol, on the other hand, stared at his mother confusely.

Chanyeol didn't know about the revent announcement.

Mrs. Park smiled. If she assumed right, then maybe suddenly giving away free dessert was necessary.

*

"So, what're we---"

Chanyeol did not have the chance to finish what he was about to say. He did not even had the time to remove his coat. He was about to ask his husband what he wanted to do, but the moment he turned around to face Baekhyun, it was Baekhyun's lips that welcomed him.

They just got home in the house. It was a cold Monday morning, but Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to go to a spa with him.

Early. In. The. Morning.

It was 10AM when they got home. Baekhyun got bored immediately after roaming around the park near the spa, and Chanyeol had to take him home immediately after that. Chanyeol just wanted to stay at home, but he needed to agree with everything Baekhyun wanted. Besides, he needed to make it up to his husband for doing something he didn't like yesterday. Instead of cuddling with Baekhyun all day like he wanted, Chanyeol went on with a sudden meeting with his manager and agency. It was about the renewal of his contract.

And of course, Baekhyun got mad. Though Chanyeol asked his Yura noona to visit Baekhyun throughout the day, Baekhyun still got mad.

So the whole morning Chanyeol followed his husband. And there Baekhyun went, kissing Chanyeol out of nowhere.

Not that Chanyeol would mind.

"Hmm," Baekhyun kissed the taller passionately. He had his arms wrapped around Chanyeol's neck, and immediately he jumped to put his weight on the taller's body as he encircled his legs on his waist. Chanyeol caught him, breathless as Baekhyun sucked his lips. The kiss was oh-so-sweet, sounds of lips sucking and nipping surrounded them.

"Honey, hhmmpfh."

Baekhyun sounded so needy. It was like he was craving for Chanyeol for so long. It was more instense than the past two days. Chanyeol figured it had escalated the moment he went home that Sunday afternoon after being away for just three hours. Baekhyun clung into him insanely, kissing and sniffing him so weirdly. Chanyeol didn't know what was happening. All he could assume was Baekhyun was missing him like crazy and he was stressing on the business altogether.

The taller let Baekhyun dominate their kiss. Chanyeol sat down on the nearest sofa in the living room they were in, enveloping Baekhyun in his strong arms, kissing him back. His tongue wandered inside Baekhyun's hot mouth as the smaller sucked on the tongue expertly. A series of gentle moans and contented breaths came out Baekhyun's throat, and Chanyeol could only adore how his husband wanted him so much.

The moment Baekhyun pulled away (biting his lower lip like the whole makeout was not enough), Chanyeol let out a thrilled breath. He knew that look.

"Baekhy---"

"Will you give me everything I want, honey?"

Chanyeol was speechless.

"Of course, h-ho...honey," though Chanyeol knew it wasn't what they call each other, the taller decided to call Baekhyun back like that since it has been days since he started the endearment.

"Honey, I want something right now."

"What do you wa---"

"I want to have sex with you."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun straight in the eyes. His face was serious. Chanyeol was surprised. His Baekhyun wasn't really the straightforward type when it came to things like this. Chanyeol confusely gestured at the furniture near them.

"Here? In the sofa?"

"Well, depends on you if you would want to do it here. Will you fuck me here, though?"

Chanyeol was taken aback. Baekhyun rarely talked like this. He was so, so straightforward. But then his face looked so innocent. Does that count as a dirty talk? Scratching his head, Chanyeol faked a cough.

"Uhm, well---"

"Will you like me kneeling here, my chest against the backrest while you'll fuck me from behind?"

"Fuck, baby, that's---"

"---too arousing, right? I know, but can we have sex in our room? I'd like to be fucked here but, honey, I don't want to hurt my body right now."

But I didn't say anything about fucking here, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol just nodded. Hugging Baekhyun's waists and carrying him, the taller stood up. He mentally shrugged off how his little husband talked dirty a few moments ago, using the f word instead of make love.

Though Chanyeol wanted to concentrate walking upstairs towards the bed, he failed as Baekhyun started sucking the skin on his neck. Baekhyun was sucking expertly on the right places, knowing Chanyeol's body so well. He was nipping and sucking the skin, constantly lapping it with his warm tongue like a hungry kitten. The sounds he was making didn't help either.

Chanyeol won't admit he almost tripped several times. The master's bedroom seemed a long walk. His legs were suddenly wobbly. Baekhyun's kisses on his neck was hot. He couldn't believe he married such a wonderful person.

"Take your time, honey, we have all night." Baekhyun was giggling as he talked. He noticed how his husband having a hard time keeping his pace. His voice was light, not too flirty but soft and gentle like his voice every morning. He gently snuggled closer on Chanyeol's chest. "Take care of me, I'm fragile."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. Baekhyun never liked to be called fragile. Though to Chanyeol, he was. He needed to be protected at all cost.

Nodding in agreement, the taller answered, "Of course, you are."

Chanyeol felt like a decade had passed before he could open the door. He strongly carried Baekhyun with one hand, locking the door in an instant after going in. Gently, he placed his husband on the bed as he opened the lampshade, its warm yellow light illuminating the bedroom. It felt so cozy. The winter had just began, showering Seoul with its white snow balls. Though it was cold outside, the room managed to keep the couple warm inside.

Warm.

Baekhyun felt so warm in Chanyeol's arms. He was like a cocoon designed to envelope Chanyeol with warmth. Like a hot cocoa in the winter saving him from the cold.

Chanyeol was wearing a coat, but immediately it was discarded the moment he settled on top of his husband. The light was dim, but it became brighter when Baekhyun smiled at him through it. Baekhyun looked so pretty laying on the bed like that. Chanyeol began unbuttoning Baekhyun's coat.

"You look so pretty, Baekhyun, but I'll have to remove your clothes so you'll look prettier."

Baekhyun giggled. He liked the fluttering so much. His cheeks were warm.

"Make me prettier, please?"

"Of course, I will, baby."

He didn't know why, but Chanyeol undressed his husband so gently. He did it slowly, pressing the skin of his fingers against Baekhyun's every once in a while. He felt like he needed to, considering how his little sunshine acted so gentle (and a baby) the past days. Chanyeol touched his husband softly, not forgetting to place gentle kisses on his face and neck as he did. Baekhyun liked the warmth. His legs entangled immediately at Chanyeol's, not minding the socks that were still on his feet.

"I won't break, honey. Relax."

"Why do I feel like you are about to, Baekhyun?"

"Why? Will you fuck me senseless?"

Chanyeol groaned, "Baekhyun, shit."

"What?"

"It's not healthy for me that you're talking so sexy while looking innocent like that. You're making me crazy."

"I'm just as turned on as you are, Chanyeol. So please, finish undressing me. And remove your clothes, too. I badly wanna see your body."

"As you wish, my baby."

Chanyeol, smiling widely, left Baekhyun stark naked as he removed the latter's last piece of clothing covering his glory. Baekhyun was right; he was really turned on. Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun's dick laid achingly on his stomach, hard and red and looking warm. Chanyeol unconsciously gulped down. He fastly removed his top and pants, leaving his dick begging to be released under his underwear. Baekhyun looked at him expectantly.

Baekhyun noticed his socks on his feet. "Won't you remove my socks, honey?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you look sexy like that."

"Oh."

Chanyeol went on to leading the deed, kissing Baekhyun back on his lips after undressing. He laid lazily beside his husband, bodies pressed and legs constantly rubbing against each other. The kiss was slow but messy, spit flowing on their chins and on the sides of their lips. The only sound heard in the room was the constant licking and nipping of the both of them.

"Hmpfhh," Baekhyun moaned in the middle of their kiss, "Honey, Chanyeol, honeyyy.."

"Baekhyun?"

"Pleasure my neck, please."

Chanyeol smirked. He placed a fat lick on a part of Baekhyun's neck before sucking it. "Like this?"

"Yes, ahh. Like that. Please do it again."

Chanyeol obligued. He continued on marking his husband on his neck, leaving red marks on it and even kissing his collarbones. Baekhyun rewarded Chanyeol with his sexy moans, both loud and long. The taller managed to kiss lower, aiming at Baekhyun's chest and at his nipples. The buds were standing aroused, pink and hard. Chanyeol sucked on it gently. That was when Baekhyun held him by the hair. He had always been sensitive there.

"Ahh, ahh---oh my god, honey..."

Chanyeol didn't know where Baekhyun got the endearment from. Honey. It was cute at first, but now that the taller was hearing it from his husband in the middle of their heated session, he realized it sounded sexy. It was arousing him so much. He felt like he could come just by hearing Baekhyun say it over and over. He sucked again and again, nipping both at the hard buds alternately that made the smaller moan louder.

Baekhyun was kneeding Chanyeol's hardness down there, earning a groan from his husband.

"Baekhyun, calm down."

"Noooo..."

"Baby---"

"I can't wait anymore, I can't. Can you just insert it already?"

"Baekhyun, I need to prepare you first."

"I did it already, I douched myself this morning. So please insert your dick in my ass."

"Baekhyun, you did what?"

Chanyeol was shocked by Baekhyun's confession. It was so naughty. He was lying if he would say it didn't arouse him. He didn't know what got into Baekhyun, but it was more shocking than it is arousing.

"Honey, I said I prepared my hole already. I didn't want to waste time, so I made sure to do it before asking you to have sex with me. I want you so bad."

Baekhyun reached upwards, kissing the taller who was too shocked to even move. He kissed Chanyeol hungrily, sucking repeatedly his lips then asking for his tongue so he could suck it. Chanyeol let him, after seconds. It still didn't sink in his brain that his husband douched himself, thinking about him and wanting to be fucked.

"You want me so bad?" Chanyeol smirked, kissing Baekhyun back. His lips travelled southward towards Baekhyun's shoulders.

"Yes, yes, honey, I want you so bad. I missed you so much. I want you, I want you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then suck me first."

It was surprising how Baekhyun went fast. Chanyeol shouldn't have had, considering how his husband seemed so eager since earlier. But he still could not shake the feeling of excitement everytime Baekhyun got wild.

His little husband sat right up, hovering above him as he settled between his legs. Chanyeol's dick sprang free and laid defenselessly on his stomach the moment Baekhyun removed his undergarment. Without warning, Baekhyun took everything in his mouth.

"Ahh.. haaa.. shit."

Baekhyun's mouth felt insanely warm. It was hot, tight and wet; just exactly what Chanyeol's dick liked. Baekhyun might be small, but his skills weren't. His head bobbed up and down expertly, sucking and slurping with much sound. Chanyeol could already feel more heat pooling on himself downwards.

"Hmm. hmmm.." Baekhyun hummed to add vibrations. It was making Chanyeol crazy. Baekhyun knew his body so well. His mouth sucked the dick expertly. Baekhyun didn't also forget to lick fro the base up to the tip, tracing the angry veins on it. Chanyeol could swear he cursed so loud after Baekhyun took his balls in his mouth.

"Holy shit! Ahh. Aw, Baekhyun---fuck."

Chanyeol couldn't help it. After a few strokes on his dick by Baekhyun's hand and a few sucks on his balls, he came.

Baekhyun giggled at that.

Chanyeol welcomed his sunshine back in his arms. Baekhyun crawled up to him so prettily, a satisfied smile (and cum) painted on his face. Chanyeol came so much.

Baekhyun may have triggered the beast inside his husband. With a smirk, Chanyeol changed their positions and immediately hovered above the smaller. He placed a peck on Baekhyun's lips, letting it linger for a short moment before putting a hand on Baekhyun's buttcheek. He had just touched it, but Baekhyun let out an excited moan.

"Should I massage this first?" he asked, "Or should I scissor it open?"

"I told you, honey, I already dou---"

"Fingers or tongue?"

Baekhyun released a troubled breath. "Oh fuck. Tongue."

Chanyeol smirked at that. Turning Baekhyun around, he made the smaller move his ass up for him to reach easier. The crack waited beautifully for Chanyeol's tongue, the hole gaping prettily and so, so pink.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's hips. Inching his face closer, his tongue traced the lining deliciously.

"Oh sh-shit. That feels good."

The taller smirked at his husband's remark. His tongue worked its way in and around the hole, leaving it glistening with his spit. Baekhyun moaned longer and longer, almost close to crying. Chanyeol knew how much rimming made Baekhyun so aroused. He couldn't see it with their position, but the taller was sure Baekhyun had his dick go harder.

Chanyeol had his tongue fucking Baekhyun senseless. His hands held his husband's hips as he tried reaching deeper. The legs supporting Baekhyun's weight got weaker, leaving Chanyeol holdin onto him tighter to prevent his ass from lowering down and for Chanyeol to still reach it easily.

He was enjoying the tonguefucking so much when Baekhyun called him.

"Ch-chanyeol.. honey.."

His face buried on Baekhyun's bum, the taller hummed as an answer.

"Oh fuck, ahh shit. Honey, stop, too much. Too much."

Chanyeol pulled away. The hole stayed opened a bit when he saw it, and it was so sexy he couldn't help but to lick it once more before finally letting go. Gently, he placed back Baekhyun on laying down the sheets. Chanyeol grabbed his own hardness, stroking it with his fingers to ready it to what was about to happen.

"Are you fucking me now?"

The voice sounded high but soft, as if Baekhyun waited for so long and it was here, he was finally getting this.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not fucking you, I'm making love."

Chanyeol was grinning. The smaller just chuckled at the lame answer, but he could admit he felt the butterflies on his tummy. It felt amazing.

His husband kissed him full on the lips and---unlike earlier--- it was not messy, just lips against lips. Baekhyun had his eyes closed. He felt his hips being lifted upwards. His heartbeat raced faster, anticipating. He felt Chanyeol laying down beside him, turning him sideways and touching his back, massaging the flesh on it.

Chanyeol was laying beside Baekhyun, facing his back. He was about to ask but then he felt it.

Turned out, his husband decided on fucking him from the back while they both laid down the bed.

It appeared so hot.

The tip slid inside him sloppily. Chanyeol pushed deeper inside, entering him more. It was a several of quiet and unsteady moans and groans that was heard after. Finally, Baekhyun let out a lungful of air. He figured he was holding it in the whole time his husband entered him.

"Baby, I'm so hard," Chanyeol was whispering onto his ears from behind, kissing and nibbling on his earlobe meanwhile. Both their heavy breaths were obvious, "Tell me if I'm being too rough, okay? I don't wanna hurt you."

Baekhyun nodded, "Okay... I'll tell you."

The moment Chanyeol had let his member out, leaving the tip, he pushed back inside instantly. It made the both of them moan so loud. They were both so aroused and even a small friction between them could finish them.

Chanyeol waited for a few more moments before moving again. He thrusted his hips in and out in a constant manner, not pulling out totally but moving out enough to let his tip touch the insides of his husband's tight cavern. Baekhyun was silent, but his breath was small and heavy. His lids were dropped down slightly and sweat pooling on his forehead. 

The taller kissed the back of his neck gently, "Should I move faster? I wanna go hard, baby."

As Chanyeol said it, his hips worked its way on thrusting much faster than earlier. It shocked Baekhyun, earning a gasp from him. Chanyeol thought it was because of pleasure, and so he tried going faster and faster.

"N-no, stop---wait."

Chanyeol didn't hear him at first. Baekhyun couldn't blame him. His voice really did seem restrained on his throat.

"No, no. No, honey, stop. Wait. My baby---"

Baekhyun turned his head sidewards, trying to capture his husband by his eyes. Chanyeol stopped thrusting, he might have heard what his husband said.

"Baekhyun, what?"

"Don't go too hard---my baby---"

Chanyeol's eyes were wide in shock. Did he hear it right? Baby?

Pulling out, he made Baekhyun turn around so he could face him. Baekhyun gasped at the loss of contact.

"Park Baekhyun, did I hear it right?"

Suddenly things became clearer to Park Chanyeol.

His husband being clingy and touchy than usual.

Baekhyun's warmth.

The moodswings.

The tantrums.

The public display of affection.

Baekhyun calling himself fragile.

Baekhyun being too careful in almost everything.

"Chanyeol, your cock---"

"Baekhyun, tell me. Did I hear it right?"

"Honey, please put your dick back inside me, oh god, it hurts already."

Chanyeol was stopped. Seeing how Baekhyun weakly laid on the bed, aroused and begging, cock angry red, the taller could feel his member go impossibly harder.

But Baekhyun said there was a baby.

"Baekh---"

"I'll tell you everything, please, put it back inside me. I need it, I need it, honey."

Baekhyun was close to crying. His eyes were already moist. Chanyeol remembered how pregnant people could release more hormones than normal. Baekhyun looked so needy.

Sighing, Chanyeol answered.

"Ride me instead."

As if a cue, Baekhyun politely straddled his husband. He enveloped his palm onto Chanyeol's dick, guiding it exactly into his hole. His long moan dominated the four corners of the room they were in, as Chanyeol's dick entered him slowly. Baekhyun began thrusting his hips in a continuous manner.

"Baby, I thought.. I thought you don't want to go too hard---"

"No, we're not gonna go hard. I just---I just need this, Chanyeol, honey, I need this."

Baekhyun's eyes twinkled under the dim light. He was so close to crying---Chanyeol didn't know if because of pleasure or it was his pregnancy.

"Ride me like how you want it, then."

Chanyeol's dick was throbbing. It was painful, having too aroused like that, but not being able to thrust like he wanted. But he didn't want to hurt Baekhyun. Besides, he was saying something about a baby---

Baekhyun had his eyes set directly on Chanyeol's when he answered. His eyes were half-lidded, his own bouncing weak and achingly slow, "There's a baby inside me, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's breath hitched. "W-what?"

"You heard it right ealier. There's a baby. And I was.. worried about the baby. I still.. I still hadn't asked the doctor if you could go harder---"

"What the fuck."

"Park Chanyeol, the baby might hear you!"

"Holy fuckingshit, so you're really pregnant. Holy mother---"

"Chanyeol!"

"---of cow. Holy mother of cow."

"Don't curse."

"I won't, I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"So you're pregnant."

"Yes."

"So, I'm now a father."

"Of course, honey."

Chanyeol let out a nervous breath. He held Baekhyun by the shoulders, hugging him, "You're pregnant. I'm so happy, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol.."

"I'm very happy."

"Honey!"

Chanyeol must have forgot what they were doing. Baekhyun impatiently bounced on him, making him remember his dick sticking inside his husband. Baekhyun's sudden movement made him groan. The pain returned back at him and it made him want a release.

Baekhyun was weakly hugging his neck as he moved, desperate for the friction that he was looking for so he could come. Chanyeol began meeting his movements, thrusting upwards but still careful not to hit hard.

"Ahhh, ahh, honey, more. Please."

Chanyeol obligued. He held Baekhyun by the hips, helping him buck his hips. It felt amazing, considering how Baekhyun's hole felt so tight, warm and wet. Even Baekhyun's breath felt warm on his neck. Chanyeol let out a satisfied groan.

"Honey, more. More---ahh, I'm coming."

Seconds passed and Baekhyun came shooting his load, dirtying the bedsheet and his husband's chest. He felt the familiar twitching of his husband's dick inside, and he could only utter what his desires told him.

"Come inside me, honey."

He let his husband come inside him, feeling the warm liquid seeping inside his walls. He moaned all throughout, joining his husband as Chanyeol moaned himself, his dick being milked by Baekhyun's tight hole.

Baekhyun stayed and slept on Chanyeol's lap as he requested, his hole still enveloping his husband's member.

*

"When did you know?"

"Yesterday, I went to a doctor after Yura noona left."

"Well, how did you know?"

"Your sister brought with her pregnancy sticks because your mom suspects I was pregnant. She said she saw signs when I stayed with her at the resto. I used it, and it was positive. The three sticks were. So I went alone at the doctor aftwerwards."

Chanye pulled out from the hug. His eyes worriedly looked at Baekhyun's body, "Why did you go alone? Why did my sister let you? Are you sure you aren't hurt somewhere? What did the doctor say?"

"Relax, honey---"

"Why should I relax?! You're pregnant! I need to know everything!"

Baekhyun mindfully looked at their surroundings. They were currently at Chanyeol's agency, KJM Entertainment, walking pass the hallway of the seventh floor and towards the elevators, going down. Chanyeol had just finished attending a meeting with his manager and CEO. Baekhyun tagged along, and now they were going back. Baekhyun frowned with the sight. It was supposed to be a busy day, but the floor was surprisingly empty. He was about to ask Chanyeol but decided to just cling to him instead, not really wanting to walk. Baekhyun's body felt a bit heavier than before. But despute that, he insisted on going with Chanyeol today because he could not---really COULD NOT---get away from his husband.

"Chanyeol, you should relax, okay?" Baekhyun called out, calming his husband down.

"Baek---"

"Relax. I'll tell you everything about my pregnancy one by one. Patience, honey."

"I know. Sorry if I can't relax. I'm nervous. And excited. I've waited since last night---"

Baekhyun shut him with a kiss on the lips, "I know it's overwhelming, I'm so happy just like you. But, honey, you need to calm down. I know I should've told you about our baby last night, but I passed out, okay? So sorry for making you wait this long. I couldn't control my hormones. I'm pregnant, remember?"

Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun has a point. He was just thrilled. He couldn't control his emotions.

Buth then again, Baekhyun was pregnant.

Oh shit. Chanyeol tried composing himself. His heart was fluttering. He was going to become a father soon. And Baekhyun was the carrier. He couldn't stop grinning.

The actor held his husband closer. He knew people could see them anytime, but who cares, anyway? They were legal. They were married. And his precious Baekhyun was pregnant.

The elevator in front of them opened. They entered, Chanyeol chuckling because Baekhyun was there again, sniffing in his scent and burying his face on his chest because it "felt good".

The old woman beside them (who Chanyeol assumed as one of the staff assigned on sanitation and was in her early 40's) looked at Baekhyun confusely.

"Did you make him cry, young man?"

Chanyeol was surprised, "Ahjumma, are you perhaps talking to me?"

"Of course, you dumb! Who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"So, did you make him cry?"

The actor looked at his husband. He securely placed his arms around him, tapping his back gently. Baekhyun hugged tighter like he wasn't hearing anything. "No, I didn't."

The old woman didn't look convinced.

Chanyeol grinned. "He's just pregnant."

"Oh."

The elevator opened. They were already at the ground floor. Chanyeol walked with his husband, taking careful steps towards the front door. 

"Hey, honey?"

Chanyeol couldn't fight a smile on his lips. He was loving the new endearment so much. "Yes, honey?"

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too. You know that."

"Thank you, Chanyeol. I'm so happy. We're... finally building a family. Finally," he said, eyes moisting. Chanyeol saw the tears that were on the verge of flowing down his husband'a cheeks. He smiled through it, his own eyes glistening. He gently rubbed away the tears from Baekhyun's eyes, who was also smiling at him.

"Thank you, too, honey."

Baekhyun grinned, but confusion was painted all over his face as he realized they didn't stop walking, hence instead of walking to the parking lot, Chanyeol led him to the large doors of the entrance. He confusely looked at his husband, frown on his face. Chanyeol's eyes glistened but a huge smile was visible on his face, looking at him knowingly.

Baekhyun turned his gaze at the opening doors, realizing why the floors were empty the whole time.

People gathered in front of KJM Entertainment; reporters, fans, trainees, even the people from the different departments of the building were present. Baekhyun, his heart thumping rapidly, felt the rough hand of his husband on his own hand. Chanyeol encouraged him to step forward, towards the small platform arranged neatly at the front of the building. The press focused their cameras on them, taking pictures through all the flashes.

Chanyeol stood tall beside Baekhyun, confident. He held the microphone that was given to him by a tall man that looked like an official with a bow. The crowd went silent. Baekhyun felt like his heart stopped beating. His hands flew to his tummy, caressing it.

"Hello everyone," Chanyeol's voice was the only sound present along with the flashes of the camera, "I am actor Park Chanyeol, and I called for a press conference today, to announce my husband, Baekhyun's, pregnancy."

Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun from his back. Smiling, he secured his arm around the smaller's waist, leading him to step forward so everyone could see him.

Baekhyun felt the most butterflies at his stomach.

"Park Baekhyun, honey," Chanyeol said through the mic, "I love you. Thank you for giving me a family."

Seconds later, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun dominated most of the site's and news headline.

"I love you too, honey, Park Chanyeol."  
\---

end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more of my works, I'm also on WP and Twitter with the same username. ^^
> 
> \- For Chanbaek and everyone who loves them -


End file.
